Silhouette
by Love-fades-mine-has-021
Summary: (This is after the last episode) Three weeks have passed in Shin Makoku and Yuuri and Murata have finally come back. Yuuri looks the same, but he no longer smiles, no longer laughs and his eyes are blank and emotionless. He was not the same anymore. Their Maou has changed. But why? Will anyone be able to bring the old Yuuri back or is it already too late? PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: It'll be my first time writing a Kyou Kara Maou fanfiction, so bear with my OOCs and other errors.**

**Please do not flame me when you don't like a part or a scene in this fanfiction. Thank you.**

**I hope you'll support this fanfiction of mine. Please Read and Review if possible.**

* * *

_**Summary:**_

_**(This is after the last episode) Three weeks have passed in Shin Makoku and Yuuri and Murata have finally come back. Yuuri looks the same, but he no longer smiles, no longer laughs and his eyes are blank and emotionless. He was not the same anymore. Their Maou has changed. But why? Will anyone be able to bring the old Yuuri back or is it already too late?**_

* * *

_**Silhouette Chapter One:**_

"Lord Weller!", was the first thing Conrad heard right after he came out of the study room to talk with Gwendal about the food supply they'll share to the poor in another town, not far from Shin Makoku.

"Dorcascos. What's the hurry?" He halted and turned to ask.

The guard immediately straightened up and shouted the new news, "A messenger just came from the Shinou Temple and said that His Majesty will arrive after ten minutes!"

"You don't need to be so stiff around me, Dorcascos. You know that will also what His Majesty will say if he's here." He replied. "Can you go call Lord von Christ? He's currently at the stables right now."

"Y-Yes, Sir!" He shouted as a reply and hurriedly dismissed himself to fetch the said silver-haired.

"What is that Dorcascos yelling about just now?"

He turned around and found his younger brother, Wolfram von Bielefeld standing and leaning against the wall beside him. "He just informed me about His Majesty's arrival."

"Yuuri's back?", gasped Wolfram.

The brown-head nodded and smiled. "He'll arrive at the fountain at Shinou Temple after ten minutes. Do you want to go with me and Gunter to fetch him?"

"That's not something to ask. I'm his fiancé, so of course I need to be there when he arrives.", was the blonde's tsundere-ish reply and passed by his older brother. "What are you waiting for? Hurry up."

Conrad quickly followed behind. "Wait up, Wolfram."

* * *

_**~LFMH021~**_

"It's been awhile, Ulrike." Gunter greeted at the Maiden Priestess of Shinou Temple, the temple where priestesses talk to the Original King.

The silver-haired girl gasped and then forced to smile. "Y-Yes, it's been awhile."

"Is something the matter, Ulrike?" Conrad asked as he saw the uneasiness at the priestess' face.

Ulrike averted her gaze. "W-Well…"

"It's nothing that horrible. You needn't be worried about it."

They all turned and found Shinou behind one pillar of the temple, one hand on his side and the other on his hip. His face a little serious than usual.

"His Majesty Shinou! It's been awhile." They greeted then bowed.

"Yes, it has been awhile. I see that things are being taken care greatly." He replied.

"All thanks to your help and His Majesty Yuuri." Gunter responded with full pride.

Ulrike turned her head towards the fountain. "Here they come."

"They?" Wolfram repeated and they all turned to the fountain to see who 'they' all are.

Three heads came out of the water. Three soukoku males, to be specific.

Yuuri and Shori Shibuya both appeared in the water, together with Murata Ken, who's currently searching for his glasses.

"Your Majesty!" Gunter exclaimed in joy and was about to run towards their Maou to hand him a towel when Shori raised a hand, stopping him. "Shori-sama?"

Murata finally got hold of his glasses and put it on. He looked at Shinou with serious eyes, but he quickly hid it and smiled. "Long time no see!" He greeted and went out of the fountain. "How long were we gone?"

"Three weeks, Your Grace." Conrad replied and handed him a towel and change of clothes.

"Ah. Three weeks…I see." The shorter bespectacled soukoku mumbled and dried himself. "Hey, Shibuya and Shibuya's onii-san, get out of the fountain already or you'll catch a cold."

"You don't need to remind us, my younger brother's friend. We're getting out already." Shori retorted and went out of the fountain, his brother following behind him.

Gunter handed one towel to their Maou's brother. "It's been awhile, Shori-sama." He greeted and bowed with a smile.

The older bespectacled soukoku nodded and dried himself. "Yeah. It has been awhile." He agreed and glanced at his younger brother.

Conrad took the last towel left and approached Yuuri. "Welcome back, Your Majesty."

He was expecting a, "It's Yuuri, Nazukeoya." As a reply from their Maou, but nothing came out from the latter's mouth, but instead took the towel being offered to him and dried himself quietly.

"Thanks, Conrad." He heard Yuuri whisper.

"Do you know how worried Greta was when you didn't immediately come back from Earth? Could you at least give us a warning when you're going to go back to your world! You wimp!" Wolfram shouted.

Like Conrad, he was expecting a, "Don't call me a wimp!" as a response, but Yuuri just continued in drying himself although he's already dry enough.

"I'm sorry. I'll just apologize to her.", was the Maou's only reply.

"Your Majesty! I've been so worried! I'm so glad you're back! You should have told us that your maryoku was back! You made us worried back then!", cried Gunter in his exaggerated way.

Like the other two, he was expecting for their Maou to laugh shakily and say, "Uh, gomen, gomen, Gunter. About my maryoku being lost, it was just my imagination. Stop crying, Gunter…Come on." But it was not what the soukoku replied.

"Things happened so rapidly. I'm sorry about that, Gunter."

"Your Majesty…what happened?" Gunter murmured in sadness.

Yuuri shook his head, raised it and then forced a smile. "Nothing, nothing. I'm just tired, that's all."

"Are you sure, Your Majesty? Are you feeling ill? Do you want to being checked by Gisela? Or—"

"Lord von Christ." Murata cut in with a serious tone.

Gunter quickly bit his tongue and shut his mouth up.

"Anyway, we would gladly appreciate it if we can take a bath right now…" Murata added with a shaky laugh. "It has been quite cold lately and the water in the fountain was freezing."

"Of course, Your Grace. I'll tell the maids to prepare the bath immediately. Please excuse me.", bade Gunter and went back to the Blood Pledge Castle using his horse.

Yuuri stretched. "Yup, you're right Murata. A bath could really help!" He lied and beamed a smile. "Did I miss anything?"

Wolfram, unaware of Yuuri's poker face, crossed his arms infront of his chest. "Not really. But the villagers want you to visit the village tomorrow. They said that they want to thank you –us- for all the things we've done by giving us a little surprise. I don't really wanna go, but since I'm your fiancé, I'm obliged to." He answered.

Yuuri raised his eyebrows; still keeping up with his act. "Surprise? What kind of surprise would that be? I can't wait." He exclaimed and then mounted on Ao, his own horse. "I can't wait to be back to the Castle. I missed Greta and the sweets Eve makes. And of course, the others too." He mumbled and ordered the horse to start walking.

Wolfram mounted his own horse, Murata riding behind him and kept up with Yuuri.

* * *

Conrad mounted on his horse and let Shori ride behind him since they haven't prepared enough horses. "Are you ready?"

"Hmph." The bespectacled soukoku replied.

Right before Conrad's horse started walking out of the Temple—Shinou spoke. "Conrad Weller."

"Yes, Your Majesty Shinou?"

"Yuuri has encountered a wall. Help him climb it up or overcome it. He's facing a big problem that he's trying to hide. And that problem must be eliminated quickly."

"Or else what, Your Majesty?" Conrad, in curiosity, queried.

"The smiles and laughs of his will slowly fade away. And his always so cheerful and clear eyes will slowly lose their color. If you cannot get rid of that problem and help him conquer the wall he's facing as soon as possible—you'll lose him and it'll be too late. No one wants that to happen. Everyone loves how Yuuri is. Protect the him you know before it's too late." Shinou murmured.

Conrad's always-ready smile faded away. "It's that serious?"

"Yes." Ulrike mumbled.

Conrad then nodded. "I will protect the him everyone loves. I will not him lose himself into the darkness. I will help him conquer that wall he's facing, even if it takes my life." He vowed.

"You better do, because even I, myself, couldn't help him." Shori whispered behind him, disappointment and sadness in his voice.

"I'll be counting on you, Lord Weller." Shinou replied and disappeared into the shadows.

Conrad ordered his horse and the latter quickly kept the same pace as the three persons who went ahead of them.

"You wimp! You were cheating when you were there, weren't you?!" Wolfram shouted.

Yuuri forced a shaky laugh. "Easy, Wolfram. Besides, in my world, I'm just a normal boy. No one likes me there."

"Liar! You cheater!"

Conrad saw the sadness in the Maou's eyes. The sadness, loneliness, and anger he's hiding with a fake smile.

"You can see through him, can't you?" Shori whispered behind him.

"Kind of. How long has he been like that? The liveliness in his eyes, it's fading." He asked.

"He became like that the day after we went back after the fight with Geneus and after we realized that his maryoku didn't really disappear. I ask my brother's friend about it since I know he knows something, but he won't tell me what the truth. He said that Yuuri told him to do not tell anyone about it. I tried talking to Yuuri and asking him about it, but he refused to tell me what happened that day. I know that something very bad happened—this is the first time he became like that. I hate seeing him like this, but I don't know what else to do." Shori replied and clenched his fists.

"The day after his maryoku completely came back…? Did the accident really happen at your world?"

Shori nodded. "We met no one from this world back then."

"When that thing happened, where were you?" Conrad whispered, making sure that the three infront of them won't hear their conversation.

"I visited Bob." Shori replied.

"Has this accident ever happened before?"

"Him being this lifeless?" Shori queried back.

"Yes."

The bespectacled soukoku looked at his younger brother and sighed. "I think that something like this had happened before. Oh, right! When he quit in their baseball team because of his own actions. But it was not as serious as this one because back then, he will still smile from the bottom of his heart."

"I see. Thank you for answering my continuous questions. That would be enough for now." The brown-head mumbled and let his horse be at the side of the Maou's. "Your Majesty."

Yuuri gasped unnoticeably before turning at him with a smile. "It's 'Yuuri' for you, Nazukeoya."

Conrad chuckled. "Yuuri then; Do you want to talk about something? About what happened when you were on Earth? I sincerely apologize if I wasn't able to accompany you back then."

Yuuri forced a smile and shook his head. "Just the usual. We got back through the same passage, ending up in the bathtub. I was reprimanded by Shori, then the next day I and Murata went to school. After dismissal, we went to the baseball team for practice—Murata still being our manager. On the way home, we met—" He cut himself off.

The brown-head saw the fear and shock in the Maou's eyes.

Yuuri hid it and laughed. "On the way home, we bought sweets. I think I brought some souvenirs from Earth. They're in our bags. The third day, we decided to go back here and check things." He filled in.

_He's getting better at hiding what he truly feels._

Conrad smiled. "That's good to hear, Your—Yuuri." He quickly corrected himself when Yuuri made a face and frowned at him.

* * *

_**~LFMH021~**_

"…and then Anissina helped the King with her invention to stop the incoming enemies—"

"Yuuri!"

He blinked upon hearing Wolfram's quiet shout. He stopped then turned towards where the blonde is. Wolfram is sitting on the right side of the bed tucking in Greta under the blanket.

"Greta's been asleep for almost ten minutes now; didn't you hear me? I already called you for almost ten times to stop you from reading that book." Wolfram demanded.

Yuuri made a silly smiled. "Really? I didn't notice. I was so caught up with the book."

The blonde narrowed his eyes. "You've been acting strange for awhile now, Yuuri. Has something happened back on Earth?"

He gulped. "Nothing. Nothing, really. I was just thinking about something."

"What are you thinking of, then?"

_The way 'he' glared at me and pointed out how useless I was. That I don't deserve being this world's Maou. _

Yuuri shook his head. "About our incoming baseball match. We're against a tough opponent, so I'm thinking of a strategy."

_I'm thinking of how 'he' knows about this world and also about me being the Maou. About why 'he' is saying that it'll be better if he's the Maou instead of me._

"Then, stop it. Greta will worry about you if you continue to act like this. Besides, you should be thinking about Shin Makoku first since you're currently here, you wimp." Wolfram grumbled and lied down.

Yuuri, then, lied down as well. "Don't call me a wimp!" He forced to quietly protest. "Anyways, you're right…Good night."

"Mmm…Good…night…" Wolfram, in the midst of almost in slumber, mumbled.

"_Things would not always go on your way, Yuuri Shibuya. You cannot always rely on luck and on your Maou powers. Your people will only suffer if you continue on being this reckless. You don't deserve being the Maou, it might have been better if Julia's soul was implanted on me instead. Think about it clearly, Harajuku Furi, are you really suited being that world's Maou? You brought nothing but hardships to your subjects. Even to your own people."_

After he heard Greta and Wolfram snoring quietly, he went out of bed and walked outside of their room. Towards the garden where the plants which are named after them are planted. And silently cried.

* * *

_**~LFMH021~**_

"Good evening, Lord Weller!" greeted one of the guards he encountered along the corridor.

"Keep up the good work in patrolling. I'll be counting on you guys."

"Yes, Sir!" The soldier replied and continued on his way.

He still isn't feeling sleepy, so he decided to take a stroll around the castle, and ended up deciding to check on the plants his mother has planted.

He halted upon hearing sobs. He hid behind a pillar and narrowed his eyes to see whose squatting and checking the plants named after them. His heart shattered upon seeing tears roll down on Yuuri's face.

"Yuuri?" He whispered.

The Maou gently caressed the flower named 'Yuuri's Innocence'. "Maybe _he _is right. I don't deserve being this world's Maou. Maybe, from the looks of it, it might have been better if Julia's soul was given to _him _instead. _He _looks smarter than me. From what I've heard, _he _is good at everything. They said _he _is almost perfect. This world will be better if _he _is the Maou." He heard Yuuri whisper and crushed the flower named after him with his own hand.

_Who is that 'he' Yuuri's talking about?_

More tears escaped from the Maou's eyes, and since he couldn't bear it anymore—Conrad finally went out of the shadows and approached Yuuri. "Your Majesty."

Yuuri raised his head and gasped. "C-Conrad." He quickly wiped his tears and smiled. "It's Yuuri for you, Nazukeoya."

Conrad squatted. "Is something the matter, Yuuri?"

The soukoku shook his head and tried hiding the crushed flower in his hand. "No, nothing. Nothing at all."

"You do know that you cannot lie to me, Yuuri. Especially with tears betraying you." Conrad pointed out and wiped the tears in the Mou's cheeks.

To his surprise, the soukoku quickly stood up and took a step backwards. "Leave me alone."

Conrad, then, stood up as well. "No. I will not leave you alone until you tell me what's bothering you."

Yuuri looked away. "It's nothing serious."

"Nothing serious? Then, why were you crying?" The brown-head demanded with a gentle tone.

The black-head raised his head and looked Conrad eye-to eye. The latter's heart sank upon seeing the sadness in the Maou's eyes. Yuuri opened his mouth to say something, but quickly closed it, and ran back to his room.

Conrad looked down at the crushed 'Yuuri's Innocence' in the ground and then picked up the petals. "Yuuri…"

* * *

**A/N: It's my first time writing a Kyou Kara Maou Fanfiction, so please do not flame me.**

**I'm not really a very good author, I just write what I want to write.**

**I know that I made so many errors, so I sincerely apologize! **

**I hope you still liked it. YES, THIS IS MY OWN VERSION OF SEASON FOUR. **

**PLEASE REVIEW! ONEGAI-SHIMASU! Arigatou! **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I didn't actually expect anyone to review on this story. Especially for the reason that it's not really a good story and I make so many errors in writing it.**

**I want to thank all those who have reviewed; I appreciated them so much.**

**I hope you continue to support this fanfiction of mine.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kyou Kara Maou, because if I do, I would have made Conrad and Yuuri have more sweet moments together. No offense to anyone who has other OTPs in mind.**

* * *

_**Silhouette Chapter Two:**_

Gwendal took a sip with his tea and placed the cup back on the table. He then looked at the documents beside his teacup.

Gunter did the same and then turned the page of the book he's reading.

Wolfram took a bite with the Maou dumpling and then took a sip of his own tea.

Yozak, who is currently free today, took a spoonful of 'curry' which Doria made.

Conrad just quietly sipped his tea, his expression calm and composed.

Yet, the odd thing is…the room is filled with awkward silence.

"It's weird having all of you gather in one room without anything bothering you. Or works needed to be done." A certain red-head commented.

"Well, it's actually because of His Majesty." Gunter mumbled.

"Eh? What happened with kiddo?" Yozak grumbled while chewing his food.

"He's acting strange." Gwendal filled in.

"In what way?" The orange-head asked.

"His smiles are fake. He's only forcing himself to laugh together with other people. And his eyes which are always confident and full of emotion are now blank." Conrad replied in a whisper. "He also didn't do his usual routine of jogging around the castle and playing baseball with me for the last few days." He added.

"He also was quite good with training his swordskills. He almost beat me." Wolfram agreed.

"His Majesty didn't run away during the study sessions these last few days and listened attentively." Gunter mumbled. "He even memorized almost everything I told him."

"He finished all the work which was piled up without complaining or escaping." Gwendal finished.

Yozak frowned in confusion. "Aren't those good things?"

"NO!" Gunter shouted.

The orange-head fell on the ground in surprise. "W-Wha—"

"Yes, he's doing what were supposed to be done. But since he became like this—the whole castle became gloomy." The silver-head added.

" The soldiers became quite unmotivated in training." Wolfram added.

" The maids' cooking weren't that delicious and full of love." Gunter said.

" The horses are protesting and won't eat or let anyone ride them. The 'Kohi's are all just sitting on top of the roof and watching the scenery."Gwendal pointed out.

" It's like everything was affected with His Majesty's personality change because even the flowers refuse to bloom." The brown-head murmured.

"I see. Do you want me to talk to him?" Yozak offered and winked.

"I think it would be better if you _and Conrad _will talk to him." Gwendal suggested and stood up.

Conrad blinked. "Why do I need to talk with His Majesty too? I think staying on the background is enough, and I'm sure Yozak—"

"Shut up!" Wolfram cut in, pissed off. "Just do it, alright? What, did you two fight or something?"

The brown-head averted his eyes. "Well…"

"I don't care if you two argued or anything, but no one wants to see him like this. You're one of the most influential people who can influence him." Gwendal stood up. "I need to do some paperworks which came earlier."

"I want to come as well! I want to comfort His Majesty Yuri and—"

"No, you won't. All you're going to do is the jobs left for you." Gwendal cut in and pulled the silver-head out of the room with him.

"The two of them look good together." Yozak commented in a whisper.

"Yozak." Conrad warned although he has a stifled grin on his face.

"I think I'll pass for today. I promised Greta to read her the new book Anissina gave her. I also promised her that we'll play together today. Take care of Yuuri, Conrad." Wolfram excused. "If he says something about cheating on me—tell me immediately." The blonde added and quickly left the room.

"Your brothers are so unique." The orange-head pointed out with a grin.

"Oh, just shut up." The brown-eyed suggested and went ahead of the other in going out of the room.

_**~LFMH021~**_

Yuuri yawned and then stretched. "I think I should have exercised after all." He mumbled.

"…_Only cause trouble to your subjects, even to your own people."_

He halted and then went back at staring at the sky.

"Long time no see, kiddo." A voice greeted beside him.

He turned and found a grinning Yozak and smiling Conrad standing only two meters away from him. "Yozak! It's rare to see you roaming without reason around the castle."

The orange-head grinned wider. "Well, since you've reigned and allied with human countries, Shin Makoku became more peaceful than ever possible, that you made me quite bored."

"Bored?" Yuuri repeated, his tone amused.

"Yep. That's because it's so peaceful—I have nothing dangerous to investigate with. Now, I can't even wear the new dresses I bought!" Yozak whined.

The Maou couldn't help laughing.

_He laughed. _Conrad thought in joy.

"_You don't even deserve to be so carefree. Stop being so selfish." _'His' words echoed in his mind and his laughter was cut off in the middle.

Conrad and Yozak glanced at each other. The latter took a step closer to the Demon King and squatted. "Ne, kiddo, something's bothering you, right?"

Yuuri bit his lip. "No, nothing."

Yozak smirked. "You think you're going to fool me? Me, of all people? You're a great King that's why I follow you. At first, I favored Gwendal over you, but when I saw determination in your eyes—I thought, 'This kid would surpass anyone's expectation. He'll be a great King one day.' And look, you've done it. You've allied Shin Makoku with Human Nations. You made humans and mazoku stop hating each other. You've made impossible things possible. Don't say that you're going to stop now?"

"But, I don't deserve being the Maou. Maybe there's someone better than me." Yuuri whispered.

"So what if there's someone better than you? We chose you. We chose to follow you. We're happy that you are our Maou." Conrad snapped his tone dead serious. "I know that someone said things to you. That someone is trying to fool you. But, Yuuri, you're stronger than this."

Yuuri clenched his fists and laughed shakily. "Y-You're expecting too much from me…"

"You're causing too much trouble to everyone, kiddo." Yozak hissed.

Yuuri's eyes widened.

"Yozak." Conrad warned.

But the orange-head pretended that he didn't hear him. "Look on how worried everyone is, Your Majesty! Look how much your people love you. You're causing trouble, because you're being not yourself. Look around you and realize that everyone wants to see you smiling. Everyone in this Kingdom –heck, even this whole world—wants their Maou to be happy and be himself!" He gestured around them.

Conrad blinked, smiled then approached the soukoku. "Yuuri, all we want to say is that—you should not get affected by what other people are saying. Because, everyone loves their Maou for whom he is."

The black-head opened his mouth to reply, but _his _words haunted his mind again.

"_You worthless Maou."_

Yuuri looked away. "I-I'm going back to my room. Please tell everyone to do not disturb me until dinner time." He mumbled and turned.

Conrad grabbed his arm. "Yuuri."

But the said boy pulled his hand away and ran back to his room—something that surprised the brown-head.

"Looks like this problems is serious, Captain." Yozak sighed.

"How can we make him realize that everyone likes him as the Maou? That they like him the way he was before he became like this…" Conrad murmured.

"Hm…"

The brown-head looked around and watched as the maids hurried to wash the laundries; how the soldiers outside are training loudly; how Anissina's invention are making big explosions again; how Wolfram shouted when Greta approached him with cricket in her hand; how Gwendal is yelling at Gunter for being so noisy; on how his mother is cheerfully watering the flowers she planted. His eyes widened. "I know!"

"Eh?"

"I have a plan. And I want you to do as I say…"

_**~LFMH021~**_

* * *

"Your Majesty." Berias called out.

"Yes?" The busy-with-paperworks-like-Gwendal Sararegui turned to look at his Uncle –well, knight as well— and smiled.

"There's a message from Shin Makoku."

Sara blinked then made a joyful expression. "From Yuuri?"

Beria shook his head and handed Sara the piece of paperwork. "It's from Lord Weller and the people of Shin Makoku?"

"Huh?" Sara mumbled and read the contents of the letters. He couldn't help but smile. "What a nice idea. And the other nations are cooperating as well. This would be fun. Looks like Yuuri's facing a big wall right now." He added. "Berias, we're going to Shin Makoku." He ordered and quickly left his office.

"Yes, Your Majesty." Berias replied, following behind Shou Shimaron's young King.

_**~LFMH021~**_

* * *

"Ugh, my head hurts…" Yuuri complained. "Maybe it was a wrong decision for me to shrug Yozak and Conrad off…but…what else am I supposed to do? What time is it, anyway?"

There was a knock on the door and he quickly sat up, blinking. "Who's there?"

"Your Majesty, it's me. Conrad."

His heart thumped loud with the voice. He took a deep breath and stood up to open the door.

He glanced at the brown-head but then quickly averted his gaze afterwards. "It's only afternoon; I thought I said I want to be alone until dinner time?"

Conrad only smiled and took their Maou's hand. "I want you to come with me."

Yuuri looked at the hand holding his and then raised an eyebrow. "Come with you? Where? Did something happen? Was there any weird occurrences in the village again?"

Conrad shook his head. "No, Your Majesty. It's not like that." He replied.

Yuuri frowned. "Then, what is it?"

Conrad dragged him outside. "Just come with me for awhile, Your Majesty."

"It's Yuuri, Conrad." The Maou scolded and just let the brown-head drag him since he has no other choice.

He rode with Ao, with Conrad beside him riding with his own horse. The two went out of the castle and Yuuri let Conrad guide the way towards wherever the latter's taking him.

"The village is kinda quiet." Yuuri mumbled upon noticing the absence of his people on the streets.

"Well, it's a tradition. As I remember, Gunter said about this day; the villagers of Shin Makoku go inside their houses early because they're afraid of the legendary monster that attacked the village thousand years ago." The brown-eyed responded.

"I see. Ne, Conrad, where are you taking me?" Yuuri, out of curiosity mumbled, sulking.

"Just follow me." The latter instructed and went ahead of the Maou, chuckling.

_**~LFMH021~**_

* * *

"Isn't this where I and Ulrike's old self played tag on top of a tree?" The Maou asked and took a look around. "Wow, all the flowers bloomed! It looks so more peaceful and beautiful than before."

Conrad smiled. "Do you like it?"

Yuuri smiled and nodded. "But, Conrad…"

"Yes?"

"Can you help me go on top of the tree? I want to see Shin Makoku on top view." He requested.

The brown-head nodded, climbed first then offered a hand to help Yuuri climb up easily. They went two branches upwards and then sat on a guaranteed-by-Conrad safe to sit at as they gazed at the Shin Makoku village.

"It was just like yesterday when I was flushed in the toilet, got dragged into a human territory, Adelbert using his magic on me so I'll understand your language, then met you guys, became the Maou, started making rush decisions, allied with different and unexpected nations, realized that Murata was the Great Sage, betrayed by you –Conrad flinched-, the forbidden boxes being opened, this world being filled with Soushu's darkness, me and with all of you defeated him, I met the Original King, almost replaced by my own fiancé –which was because of an unknown tradition-, oh, and having a daughter, and more... I cannot tell all of them… I feel mixed emotions thinking about them." Yuuri whispered and looked up at the sky.

"Shin Makoku was an independent country before. More like a nation hated by everyone. But then, everything changed when you came—the humans allied with us and some even proclaimed that they'll serve you for all eternity. You changed this world from a world full of wars into a paradise." Conrad replied.

"Such a nice sunset…", muttered the Maou, then it suddenly became silent.

Silent to the point that made Conrad worry.

"Yuuri?"

He received a sob as a reply.

"Y-Yuuri...!" The brown-head turned the black-eyed's head towards him and found the latter crying, crying hard. "Yuuri…tell me….tell me what's happened…You can tell me everything."

The soukoku shook his head and buried it at Conrad's chest, still crying.

"Yuuri…"

"I don't think I deserve being the Maou, Conrad…" The said boy sobbed.

"You're still going on with that?" The brown-head sighed. He intertwined their hands. "Come with me; I think I've bought enough time."

Yuuri looked up with swollen eyes. "What do you mean?"

Conrad jumped from where they are until the ground and extended his arms. "Jump; I'll catch you."

The black-head gulped in hesitation.

Conrad smiled. "Trust me."

Yuuri took a deep breath and jumped. He landed safely on the brown-eyed's arms. "T-Thank you…"

"Let's go back to the castle now. I think Gunter caused too much flood due to his cries already." The soldier suggested and helped the Maou mount Ao. Afterwards, he, himself, mounted his own horse.

_Yuuri, let me show you what their answer is with your question: 'Am I deserving to be their Maou?'_

* * *

_**~LFMH021~**_

"Open the gates!" Conrad shouted.

Two guards quickly opened the gates upon seeing the Maou and their head soldier.

They went in and Yuuri wondered why the soldiers were assembled and aligned inside the castle as a greeting when there's really no special occasion.

"Oh, Your Majesty! I was so worried!" Gunter cried and hugged Yuuri tightly that the latter almost suffocated.

"S-Sorry, Gunter. Um, can't breathe…"

"Oh, I'm so sorry, Your Majesty!" The silver-head quickly released the Maou and looked at his expression.

His heart sank upon seeing the same fake smile. "It's alright."

"Where have you gone to? And with only Conrad too? Are you cheating on me? You traitor!" Wolfram demanded.

Yuuri dodged the blonde's ready-to-kill-him pillow which the latter got from nowhere. "No, I wasn't cheating on you, Wolfram. We just went out to take a breather." He lied with a smile.

"Whatever! Just go in already. The dinner's ready; it's bad to let the food get cold." Wolfram pushed Yuuri into the castle's door; Gunter following behind them.

"Everything's settled, Captain. To add the thrill, we switched off the lights and will open them when kiddo calls out for someone." Yozak winked.

"Good."

"So, did he say anything?" Gwendal mumbled.

Conrad shook his head. "All he said is the same thing as before: 'Am I a worthy Maou?'"

"It hurts you seeing him like that, doesn't it?" Yozak asked, grinning.

A rare blush spread on the brown-head's cheeks. "W-What—"

"Do not hide anything from us, Conrad. I've been with you long enough. You love him. I think it almost killed Wolfram when you silently glared at him when he was pushing Yuuri with a wide smile." Gwendla pointed out.

"I'm that obvious?" Conrad sighed.

"Not really. We're just sharp." Yozak responded. "When are you gonna make a move then, Commander?"

Conrad smiled. "He already has Wolfram, Yozak. And my younger brother loves him. I do not want to get in the way."

"I think you've sacrificed enough, Conrad. Of course, as the eldest, I don't want the youngest to be unhappy, but haven't you lost enough? Even your father says that you're self-sacrificing. I'm just giving you an advice. But who am I for you to listen to? I don't even have anyone special." Gwendal suggested and went in.

Yozak patted his shoulder. "He's right, Captain."

"Just shut up." Conrad mumbled.

They went in and smiled in victory.

Why?

The plan to make a party for the Maou was a success. The star of the banquet stood at the center, crying in happiness especially when Greta came out wearing a nice dress and approached her father to give him a bouquet of the flowers which Cherie-sama planted. All the representatives of other nations they've allied with and even the ten nobles came even if their invitations were so surprising.

"To Yuri." Greta said, while standing infront of her father and holding a piece of paper. "Behalf of everyone who knows you; they want to say that they are so grateful for all those you've given them. You're the best Maou this world has ever had. If you're doubtful of your abilities and about being deserving of the position, please look around and please realize that everyone gathered here –even if it was sudden—just to answer you. You're the best Maou we could ask for. We will never ask anyone to replace you. Actually, we actually want you to be the Maou forever, so that justice will reign forever. Whoever told you that you weren't worthy of where you are, tell us his name and we shall beat him up."

Yuuri couldn't help laughing.

Greta hid the paper then hugged the Maou. "Papa," she whispered. "We love you."

More tears poured out from Yuuri's eyes.

"Maou, we love you." All the people, even the villagers, proclaimed with confidence and certainty.

He smiled and everyone knows that it finally came from the bottom of his heart. "Thank you, everyone. I cannot promise you that I will eventually come back to my old self, but because of this you gave me encouragement. Do not worry, I will continue to serve you and let justice reign even if it kills me. We won't be where we are if all of you didn't cooperate. Thank you…Really, thank you…" His voice cracked.

Gunter couldn't help crying too and hugged their Maou.

Conrad watched at a distance, but he couldn't help smiling when Yuuri looked at him and smiled warmly.

* * *

_**~LFMH021~**_

"You liar." Yuuri accused right after he and Conrad were left alone in the balcony.

Conrad laughed. "I'm sorry, I needed to do it."

"It was you who thought of this?"

"Well…"

Yuuri grinned. "Thanks."

Conrad shook his head then smiled. "So, still doubting about being worthy of your position?"

"There's no point lying, Conrad." Yuuri admitted.

The brown-head's eyes narrowed. "Yuuri, will you please just tell me what truly happened?"

The said boy shook his head.

Yuuri's eyes widened and the room which was filled with laughter went silent when Conrad's right palm made contact with Yuuri's left cheek.

"Conrad….that's…" Gunter stammered.

"But, doesn't Yuuri already have Wolfram as his fiancée?" Yozak asked.

"Yes. That's their status until now." Gwendal confirmed.

"Didn't that mean he just proposed to Yuuri?" Anissina whispered.

Wolfram stood frozen. "Conrad, tell me that you only did that because of anger, tell me that you only slapped Yuuri because he's not answering your question."

Yuuri looked up Conrad.

His heart racing and his cheeks reddening.

_I love him. Yes, I do…but that's not the point. I'm engaged with Wolfram. He still loves Julia and he will never feel the same to me. Besides, isn't he protecting me because Julia's soul is implanted on me?_

"_You just cause trouble to everyone. To your subjects and even to your precious Lord Conrad Weller. Just quit being the Maou, Shibuya Yuuri, Harajuku Furi and let me replace you. I promise you that I won't be a failure like you are." His _words echoed at his head again.

"I'm sorry, Yuuri. But I think it's already time for me to make my move. I won't let a single tear frop in your cheeks again, so I'm going to move now." Conrad whispered with a smile and then faced the crowd, especially his younger brother. "No, Wolfram, I didn't slap him on anger."

"Y-You proposed to him?" Wolfram gasped.

Conrad just stood silent, denying nothing. Everyone was astounded, even Yuuri was.

"Oh my, what should we do now?" Murata mumbled.

"Then, let me decide then." A voice said on the Great Sage's shoulder.

Everyone turned and became more astonished upon seeing the Original King standing on the Great Sage's shoulder.

"No more questions. Yes, I am the Shinou. And I'm this small because I cannot use so much majutsu outside the castle, so I turned to this." Shinou filled in and then went on top of a table; kicked the utensils on top of two plates. One knife landed beside Wolfram's foot. The other landed beside Conrad's.

"Wolfram, Conrad!" Yuuri protested.

Both brothers bent down and picked up the knives beside their feet.

"Then, a duel must be done tomorrow afternoon to see who'll become Yuuri's true fiancé. If it'll still be Lord von Bielefeld or will it become Lord Weller." Shinou announced. "But for now, the banquet must continue!"

Due to his order, everyone went back to his own conversation with another.

Wolfram glared at his brown-head brother. "Tomorrow, we'll see. Yuuri, help me with Greta."

"O-Okay…"

Conrad held the Moau's arm and the latter turned to him. He smiled and patted his head. "I'll win. I'll win you over if it kills me."

* * *

**A/N: Ok…how did that turn like that?**

**I wasn't expecting that…Yes, I didn't because I just let my imagination flow.**

**Thanks for all those unexpected reviews! I appreciate them!**

**Oh, I apologize for the errors. **

**No, I'm not saying what happened. But soon, don't worry.**

**PLEASE REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW. Thank you!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hiyyyaaa! Long time no see! Sorry if my update is late! **

**We're always busy here although it's already summer break. **

**By the way, thanks for all your wonderful reviews! I didn't even think that someone will actually review on this fanfiction of mine.**

**I hope you'll review on this one as well! Thanks!**

* * *

_**Silhouette Chapter Three:**_

Yuuri covered his face with his hands in frustration. "How did thing turn out like this?" He demanded to himself and sighed.

"Well, I think it's alright." Murata pointed out; suddenly appearing beside him.

"What do you mean that it's alright? Now, those two—Conrad and Wolfram—will fight tomorrow although they're brothers. I don't want thing to be like this." Yuuri demanded.

Murata leaned against the railings of the balcony. "Then, what are you going to do? Stop the duel? Ask them to just leave this problem aside and forget it?"

"Y-Yeah…I think."

The bespectacled soukoku sighed in disbelief. "If your brother is here; he'll surely say, 'You idiot. Not all things could be handled like that.'" Murata mimicked Shori's way of speaking and then turned to his friend with a sober expression. "Tell me the truth, Shibuya, do you love Wolfram?"

The whole castle was then filled with silence. Especially that the banquet has been done for quite some time now and most of the people inside the castle are already asleep. Only the soldiers patrolling are awake. Well, also the two of them. "Oh shut up, Murata…Don't even remind me of what Shori will say."

Murata laughed. "He's not that bad."

Yuuri gave him a look. "If Shinou hears you, you'll get reprimanded."

The bespectacled blinked innocently. "What? My friend's brother is kinda nice after all."

He earned a smack in the head after saying that. "Cut it out, Murata."

They heard a 'thud' from the kitchen and both turned. Murata raised his hand. "I'll go check it. I'm sure it's just a maid stumbling or something. Feel free to feel at home."

"Idiot, this is our castle. As if I'm new here." Yuuri complained and the two separated ways.

_**~LFMH021~**_

He gazed at the stars as he let the wind blew his black hair. The night was peaceful and quiet. You'll only hear crickets and the light footsteps of the soldiers patrolling around the castle.

He yawned and then stretched his arms.

"Your Majesty?" a very familiar voice asked from behind him.

He spun around only to face Conrad with his always-ready smile of his. "Conrad?" He replied. "Since when did you appear behind me?"

"Just now. What are you doing out here, especially at this hour? Shouldn't you be sleeping now?" The brown-head responded and stood beside the soukoku.

"I'm sleepy, but when I went to bed, my mind won't let me get some slumber and rest. I want to pull it out and scold it for messing with me." Yuuri sighed, laughing half-heartedly. "So, how about you? What are you doing still awake at this hour? Usually you're already resting at this hour…"

"I'm having training on my own."

"Training? You too?" Yuuri gasped and sighed in frustration.

"Me too? Me too, in what?"

Yuuri yawned again. "Wolfram didn't sneak into my and Greta's bed tonight. Then, in an empty room around the corridor, I heard and saw him having a training as well. Are you really serious about the duel tomorrow afternoon, Conrad? Things don't need to turn out like this." He explained and smiled.

Conrad eyes darkened. "No, Yuuri. Like I said earlier, I'm not kidding."

"But why? What's the reason behind this? Surely, you do not really intend that I become your fiancé. It has always been Julia who you've loved from the very start. You shouldn't mess like this with me although her soul is inside of me —"

"Yes, I loved her-" Conrad admitted.

Yuuri's fists clenched into balls and his throat dried. He faked a laugh. "I thought so—"

"But she loved Adelbert. I know from the very start that she will never be mine and I will never be hers. I was broken when she died, I became a rebel, lost, and see this world as a living Hell. But then, I was sent out to a mission—to bring her soul into your world and find someone suitable to be the next Maou. I even doubted Shinou's plans and asked if what happened few years ago really needed to end like that. It was your father, Shoma Shibuya who told me to remove the frown I always had and never face any of his family members if I keep on mourning about the past. Since then, I learned to hide my feelings with a fake smile…" Conrad whispered through the silent night.

"Then?" Yuuri prompted.

"Then, you came. With the jet black hair and witty black eyes. I never met anyone like you. A king who didn't want to live in luxury, in wealth and in women. A king who didn't want to ally with other nations using wars. A king who would sacrifice his own life for a beggar or even to an enemy. Yes, Julia is inside you. Julia, the girl I loved, the girl I treasured. But, I don't regret seeing you as Yuuri—the boy who always smiles, the boy enjoys everything, a boy who makes friend with everyone, a boy who makes others happy, a boy who is different from the girl I loved before." Conrad elaborated. "It pained me when you became Wolfram's fiancé, it pained me when you complained about Wolfram sleeping at your bed, it pained me when you two became Greta's parents, and it pained me seeing that you don't see me the way I see you."

"The way you see me?" Yuuri repeated and raised a puzzled look at the brown-head.

Conrad suddenly picked him up which reddened his cheeks and then placed his legs over his shoulders, letting Yuuri sit on Conrad's back. "Feel the wind and open your eyes." The brown-head suggested.

Yuuri opened his eyes and tried erasing his embarrassment and looked at the things he could see from where he is. "Wow." He whispered. "It's like I could reach the stars. Everything looks perfect from up here."

"The how I see you, Yuuri." Conrad murmured. "Perfect. Others might see your weaknesses as your flaws, but for me, they aren't. Those are the things that make you even better; those are the things that everyone loved about you. Including me."

The soukoku's heart started racing and his cheeks started to turn red. "I…" He trailed off and just placed his face on the crown of Conrad's head.

"That's why tomorrow. I will duel Wolfram. It's a proclamation of our true feelings. The duel tomorrow will settle everything. He loves you, I also do—that's why this is the only way." Conrad added and put Yuuri back down on the ground. "Yuuri."

The said boy looked up and blinked. "Yeah?"

The brown-head bent a little and then smiled from the bottom of his heart. "I'll win tomorrow's duel, I promise." He vowed; ruffled Yuuri's hair and bowed before leaving the latter.

"Wow, what a sweet way to confess, Commander." Yozak teased, hiding behind one of the pillars of the castle.

"That's because, it's earlier or never, Yozak. If I didn't say the truth to him earlier; he might enevr realize it."

"Yep, that's how naïve our Maou is." The red-head agreed. "Good luck tomorrow, Commander. I'll cheer for you."

"More like bet on me." Conrad corrected and laughed a little.

_**~LFMH021~**_

"Who do you think will win?" Cecilia squealed.

"I also have no idea, Cherie-sama. Both of your sons are good in duels and this is the first time I'll ever see them fight until death." Anissina replied from beside her.

"Why aren't you bothered at all, Cherie-sama? They're both your sons."Yuuri demanded.

The blond smiled. "Even if I try, You Majesty; they will not listen to me. They never list to me when they're really determined about something, and I know that they're both serious. I couldn't even make a long conversation with either of them because they're so concentrated at sharpening their swords or something."

"Looks like everyone's already prepared for the battle." Shinou, who is sitting comfortably at Murata –who is uncomfortable with a tiny king on his shoulder—said, "The duel will begin after a minute." He finished. "Wolfram von Bielefeld, stand in the left side, and Conrart Weller stand in the right side." He ordered.

The two said guys did as they were told and took out their swords that accompanied them in many battles, in many wars and many duels; the swords that also became part of them; the swords that will show who really does the one deserve to be the winner.

Yuuri clutched his chest in anxiety. He doesn't know how to react or even what to feel with what's going on infront of him. Two persons whom he considered very important his life will duel because of him. Although he wants to stop them; the two duelists will surely refuse to stop now. So he has no other choice but to watch and pray that no one will get major injuries.

"The duel shall start in…" Gunter muttered.

Everyone who's watching -Yuuri, Gwendal, Gunter, Cherie-sama, Greta, Gisela, Anissina, the maids, some soldiers, the Ten Nobles, Murata, Shinou, Yozak, Sararegui, Berias, and some other people who came that I wasn't able to mention because there are so many- took a deep breath in anticipation. Because this duel will be a duel which you shouldn't miss. A duel between two brothers to win over someone important to both of them; it's a duel until death.

"In 3…" Gunter started.

"2…" Gwendal added.

"3!" Yozak shouted.

"The duel must now begin!" Shinou proclaimed.

Both duelists narrowed their eyes, looking for an opening, looking for an opportunity, but seeing none, they just waited, waited, and then at the same moment—made their move.

Screeches of swords were the only things that could be heard in the area as the duelists' swords match against each other. Conrad took a step backward to look for an opening again, but the blonde took the opportunity and strike forward, almost scratching the brown-head's cheek on the process. Conrad made a step forward right after Wolfram did his move and strike his sword forward, yet the younger quickly drew back his sword and blocked the brown-eyed's attack.

"You've improved a lot, Wolfram." Conrad complimented, blocking Wolfram's attack on his side and then attacked the blonde on his left cheek as well.

"Of course I did, but I don't want to hear those words from you." Wolfram grunted and ran towards his left.

"Alright then I won't." Conrad mumbled and ran to his right, trying to catch the backing blonde.

Wolfram gritted his teeth and took a big step forward and strike his sword to the upper-left. Wounding Conrad's right cheek. Conrad's smile turned into a serious frown and he made a move on Wolfram's upper-right. Wounding the blonde's jaw.

The screeches of the swords and loud footsteps continued for more minutes and the two duelists stopped for awhile; few meters away from each other. Yuuri's heart started to race again as he saw Conrad and Wolfram's wounds. Both said guys are panting hard and feeling pain with all the wounds they've gained, but no one seemed to forfeit or stop.

Drops of blood dropped into the ground as the two continue taking rest and looking for another opportunity.

After few heartbeats, the two strike for each other again.

"Conrad! Wolfram!" Yuuri shouted, wanting to see no more of what's infront of him.

But the two won't stop, and the brown-head only took Yuuri's shouting as an inspiration and attacked with all he has which made Wolfram's sword fly.

"Damn it." Wolfram cursed and placed his hands infornt of his chest and started chanting some incoherent words.

After saying the words he usually says upon summoning the spirits of fire, Conrad placed his sword infront of him, trying to block the attack. He earned few burns upon the process but slowly and with all energy—he swayed his sword upwards to place the fire into somewhere else.

"Waaah!" He heard Greta scream, so Conrad quickly turned around to find out if the girl was hurt.

He couldn't help sighing in relief upon seeing Gwendal holding the brown-head girl against his chest while one hand is raised in the air, making a big rock form a barrier from the fireball.

"Did the fireball hit her?" Conrad asked in concern.

Gwendal shook his head. "No, it didn't." He answered and his eyes widened.

Even the others' eyes did. "Conrad, behind you!" Gunter screamed.

He quickly turned and found Wolfram running towards him, the latter's sword ready to kill him. _Even if I move now, I won't make it on time to block him—_

"Yuuri!" Greta cried.

Conrad fell on the ground when the Maou suddenly appeared infront of him and took Wolfram's blow. The black-head gasped and then clutched his side. "Enough!" He shouted. "Stop this duel right now!"

"Yuuri, get out of there!" Wolfram yelled in frustration.

Yuuri took Conrad's sword and pointed it at his chest. "Continue this match and I will kill myself." He threatened. "Wolfram, stop this…You're turning into a monster. Please, stop." He added with a rueful smile.

The panting blonde froze and then dropped his sword on the ground.

"You too, Conrad, I think this is enough." Yuuri finished, his head turned towards the brown-head now.

Conrad finally nodded.

"Good." The soukoku whispered and then his body fell on the cold ground.

Conrad's eyes widened and he hurriedly picked the Maou's body and tried waking the latter up. "Your Majesty! Yuuri! Yuuri!" He shouted and trembled upon seeing Yuuri's face paled.

"Your Majesty!" The audience shouted in anxiety and surrounded the Maou.

"Hurry, call Gisela!" Gunter ordered to one of the guards.

"I'm sorry…I'm sorry…" Wolfram murmured, holding Yuuri's hand.

"Let me through!" The green-head doctor shouted and went beside the Maou; placing her hand on top of Yuuri's side which was bleeding a lot than necessary.

Shinou's eyes narrowed and then a convinced smile was formed in his lips.

"Shinou?" Murata asked.

The tiny blonde took a deep breath, "Listen, everyone!" He shouted and everyone turned his head. "I'm never bias, I never have favoritism, most of you must know now who the true winner of this duel is!"

"Huh?" Gunter replied.

Shinou pointed at the brown-head holding onto Yuuri's body.

Everyone secretly looked at Conrad and felt their heart sank. Tears continued to pour down in his cheeks as he continued to chant the Moau's name.

"Yes, we do." Sara agreed and then knelt beside the Maou. "Yuuri, can you hear me? Please open your eyes."

Yuuri slowly opened his eyes and smiled. "Oh, hello… What's happening…?"

Everyone's heart started to beat normally again.

"Oh, Your Majesty!" Gunter cried.

"Yuuri!" Greta exclaimed and cried onto her father's chest. "Yuuri…"

"Sorry…" The black-head whispered.

"The winner of this duel is Lord Conrart Weller!" Shinou announced.

Wolfram sighed. "I guess, I really am still no match against you."

Conrad, still holding Yuuri's, smiled. "No, Wolfram. You've improved. I'm proud of you."

"You won…?" Yuuri repeated and weakly touched Conrad's cheek.

The latter smiled wider. "Yes, Your—Yuuri. I won, like promised."

Yuuri smiled in relief and then leaned his head against the brown-eyed's chest. "I see…Congratulations…Conrad…" He mumbled and fell into a deep slumber.

_**~LFMH021~**_

"How are you feeling?" Conrad asked as he opened the windows of Yuuri's room.

"Better than the day ago and yesterday." Yuuri replied and sat up and then saw something familiar beside him.

"Yuuri?" Conrad asked in confusion.

Yuuri gulped and then removed the blanket in one swift movement. "Waah! Wolfram!" He exclaimed.

The blonde opened his eyes and then sat up; Greta, too, woke up and just leaned against Yuuri's chest while still in daze. "Ah, Yuuri…"

"W-What are you doing in my bed again?!" Yuuri demanded, handing Greta to Conrad, who is currently quite pissed with the scene.

"I did it in habit. Sorry…" Wolfram mumbled then stood up. He bowed, still half-asleep. "I will go back to my room and sleep more…" He added. "See you, Yuuri…Mmm…Love you."

Yuuri stiffened. "Er…"

Conrad's patience snapped, so he took a deep breath and easily pushed the blonde out of the door. "You didn't say anything, right?"

"I didn't." Wolfram replied, in daze.

"You didn't say 'I love you' to Yuuri, right?"

Wolfram shook his head, still in dreamland.

"You will go back to your room now and sleep again. You will also stop sleeping on Yuuri's bed right?" Conrad asked.

Wolfram nodded, eyes-closed and then disappeared in the corridor.

"Waah! That was amazing!" Greta exclaimed and grinned at Conrad.

Yuuri couldn't help laughing. "That was hilarious!"

"Ne, Ne, Conrad." Greta called and sat beside Yuuri.

"Hm?"

"You did that because you were jealous of Wolfram, weren't you?" Greta teased.

Yuuri's cheeks reddened. "Greta, I think it's a bad idea that I always leave you to Anissina, from now on, always stay beside Conrad instead. You're learning weird stuff."

Greta giggled. "Ok~" she singsang. "I will, from now on, stay with Conrad." She pledged with a smile. "I will get some clothes in my room and leave you two alone!" She excused and went out of the room, then peeked in. "I'll leave for about 10 minutes, take your time." She teased again, and left for real, now.

"Greta!" Yuuri protested. "Oh, my daughter is being influenced by Anissina and Cherie-sama…" He sighed.

Conrad chuckled. "Don't worry, I'm sure she knows what's wrong and right." He reassured and then approached the Maou. "Yuuri."

Yuri gulped and blushed. "Y-Yeah?"

"It's actually true. I did that because I _was _jealous."

The Maou's cheeks turned redder. "Conrad!" He protested.

"_If you don't quit; I'll kill you with my own hands. I swear, you'll die begging for mercy and crying blood." _

"Yuuri?"

Yuuri's eyes saddened. "Ne, Conrad, let's meet with the others. I have a favor to ask all of you."

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the late update! Hope you liked this chapter!**

**PLEASE REVIEW! Sorry for any mistakes I've made.**

**Thanks for the previous reviews, by the way!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Sorry for the late update, everyone! Oh, for the previous chapter, I apologize for all the mistakes I've done. I'll try better! Thanks for all the reviews.**

_**Silhouette Chapter Four:**_

"So, what's the reason you called of us here?" Gwendal asked as he tapped his foot on the ground.

"Yeah, it's rare for you to call us all like this." Wolfram asked, who has returned to his old self agreed, puzzled.

"Oh, Heika! Is something the matter? Are you going to leave? Are you feeling unwell?" Gunter panicked.

"Calm down, Lord von Christ. Surely, kiddo won't call us for things like that." Yozak responded.

"Ne, Yuuri, why did you call us here? And why me too?" Greta whispered and looked up at Conrad.

The brunette smiled and shook his head. "I also have no idea why, Greta. I'm sorry."

The bespectacled soukoku blinked then it hit him. "Don't say it's about that event, Shibuya?" Murata guessed.

The Maou smiled and nodded. "You got it, Murata."

"Oh, so that's why. You want to bring all of them along? Will we all fit in your bathtub?" Murata mumbled.

Yuuri frowned, insulted by his friend's words. "Well…no. But, maybe, just maybe, we can all come out from the tub one by one."

"I repeat, just maybe." Murata teased.

"Do you think Mom and Dad will be alright with it?" Yuuri asked.

"Oh, surely they will. Your parents are too nice for their own good, Shibuya. It puzzles me why your brother is so cold." The bespectacled soukoku responded.

Yuuri sighed. "He's not really cold, he's just really like that."

"Hm, does being cold to me means he hates or likes me?" Murata muttered.

"Don't ask me. I'm not Shori. Hey, you're changing the topic!" Yuuri complained.

"Well, I just carried away. Don't be so mad. Everything will be fine; you just need to bring them all along. I'm sure Shinou will approve without questions."

"But—"

"Hold it!" Wolfram shouted, too loud that it made the two soukokus jump.

"Waah! Don't scare us like that!" Yuuri protested. "What is it?"

Wolfram frowned. "You wimp, what do you mean: 'what is it?' You two are talking about nonsense things and worse, you're ignoring us. Why haven't you answered the question we've been asking since earlier!"

"What question?" The Maou replied.

"Ugh! You wimp!" Wolfram yelled.

"Now, now." Conrad whispered. "Yuuri, everyone's been asking why you all called us." He explained with his usual calm tone.

Yuuri blinked and then smiled. "Oh, sorry. I was spacing out. Well, you see, the day after tomorrow is Christmas in our world and that occasion is very special to us humans. It's the time we celebrate together and give gifts to one another. It's also the time we become closer. I and Murata will need to leave Shin Makoku to celebrate it with our families and we might not be back for quite a long time especially that there's still New Year which is also a very important event for us. So—"

"Don't leave, Heika! I will be so lonely! Please stay a little while longer! I—"

"Er, Gunter, don't worry. I've decided that it will not only be me and Murata who'll leave to celebrate Christmas. I've decided that all of you must come to Earth with us to celebrate that special occasion. I want you to experience it; I want you to come – it's like a gift from me to all of you." Yuuri cut in.

The others inside the room fell silent.

"W-Well, I don't want to force you, so just tell me if you don't want to come along. I don't want you to come half-heartedly and surely you have things to do here and—"

"Oh, Heika! I will gladly accept your offer! I've always wanted to come in your world again and learn more things about Earth, because it's the world where our wonderful Maou was born to!" Gunter exclaimed as he hugged Yuuri.

"I have nothing to do since it's peaceful for the meantime, so I will come along." Yozak replied with a grin.

"Of course I will come along, I want to taste Miko-san's curry, if that what's it called, again." Wolfram, with his usual tsundereness, replied.

"I can come along? Really? Yay! Of course I'll come along!" Greta exclaimed then looked up at Gwendal. "But if Gwendal won't come…I'll be sad…" She muttered.

Her unhappy expression made Gwendal twitch. "F-Fine, I'll come along again. I think I have nothing to do the next few days anyway." He mumbled.

Greta's frown faded and she jumped on Gwendal's arms, who gladly carried her with his arms around her. "Yay! Now, I'm really coming along!"

Everyone who's inside the room –excluding Greta- grinned at him in a teasing way.

He frowned. "What?"

"Oh, nothing." They replied in unison.

Greta then turned to her new other father. "Conrad? Will you come with us?"

Conrad smiled and patted her head. "Do you want me to?"

"I want everyone to come along!" Greta replied, enthusiastically.

The brunette, then, nodded. "Alright then, I'll come with you."

"You're coming because Greta asked you to, and not because of Yuuri's invitation, Yuuri, who is your fiancé?" Wolfram demanded in disbelief.

Conrad chuckled. "You must know, Wolfram, that I will always come along wherever His—Yuuri invites me to. I just asked Greta what she wanted and answered her." He explained.

"Unfortunately, Mom and Dad will not be home to celebrate with me this Christmas. Looks like they can't leave their works because it piled up." Murata sighed.

"You can celebrate at our house. Mom will surely welcome you." Yuuri offered.

"Oh, Shibuya, you're as kind as Mama-san!" Murata exclaimed in happiness.

"Just don't blame me when she'll make you wear ridiculous outfits again." The Maou reminded.

The bespectacled Great Sage grinned creepily. "Don't worry, I don't mind doing that."

Yuuri shivered. "Your weirdness makes me shiver, Murata."

"When will we go, Young Master?" The red-head who's leaned against the wall, asked.

"Will you be able to prepare until tomorrow?"

"Of course." Everyone replied in of-course-we're-not-that-slow-you-know tone.

Yuuri laughed shakily. "Right, right. Then, let's meet at the fountain near the garden at thirteen o'clock. Anyway, you don't need to bring anything, they'll only get wet in the water."

"Is that all?" Gwendal demanded as he set the brunette girl back in the ground.

The Maou nodded. "I'll make rounds around the castle. You can go back to your own works now."

"Your Majesty, after half an hour, we'll be discussing about how the Ten Nobles were chosen as the Ten Nobles." Gunter reminded.

"Uh-huh. Yeah…" Yuuri, half-heartedly, replied.

Everyone then went out of the room.

"Do you want to come along, Greta?" Conrad asked as he followed behind the Maou and smiled at the latter.

The brunette child nodded and held hands with his two daddies.

_**~LFMH021~**_

"Ne, Yuuri, what is the difference between Earth and here?" Greta asked as they sat in the stairs near the garden and at the same time ate Ewe/Eve's cookies.

"Hm, I don't know how to describe it. There are a lot of differences. The things are more modern. The houses are bigger. There are no castles there anymore, well just few still exist, there are things called as TV where we watch other people act, sing or anything else. There are also creatures that don't exist here." The Maou replied as he munched a piece of cookie which was shaped like a bear.

"Eh? Really? Then, Yuuri, which do you like more? This world or your world?"

Even Conrad was caught off guard with the girl's question. He chuckled and looked at Yuuri with a smile, and waited for his answer.

Yuuri laughed. "That's unfair, Greta. I could never choose which of the two is better. I love both worlds, there are people special to me who are living on Earth and there are people special to me as well, living on this world. I love both worlds, and I love you too!" Yuuri responded and hugged his daughter; he looked up at the other brunette and smiled. The latter smiled back.

Greta laughed because his breath tickled her then hugged her father back.

"We found a kitten straying around the hall earlier, would you like to see it? It's staying with Mother right now." Conrad asked as he stood up and removed all the bits of cookies on his pants and uniform.

"Of course."

Yuuri and Greta stood up, as well. The latter took the other brunette's hand and smiled up at him. "Ne, Conrad, how long have you liked Yuuri?"

Both males gasped in embarrassment and surprise. "Well—" He cut his own sentence upon feeling something. He turned and found an arrow headed towards the oblivious Maou. "Yuuri!"

Yuuri turned and froze.

"Yuuri!" Greta cried out.

Conrad drew his sword as fast as he could and cut the arrow horizontally.

Yuuri fell on the ground in shock. The other two quickly approached him. "Yuuri, are you alright?" The taller brunette whispered.

"That's odd. I didn't feel any unfamiliar presence around here."

The three turned and found Murata who stood few meters away from them and Shinou who stood on Murata's shoulder.

"Look, Yuuri, there's a latter around the arrow's head." Greta mumbled.

Yuuri stood up and picked it up, then untied the crumpled letter and read its content.

**Dear King Yuuri, it seemed like you have not listened to my warnings and threats. I already told you that even if you continue being the Maou—you'll only be a useless one. And I've already warned you that if you won't quit, I will make you suffer. I don't mind killing you, as well. You know me well, so don't even ask from whom this letter came from. See you soon, unworthy Demon King. Be careful, I'm just around the corner, ready to stab you from behind. By the way, congratulations for becoming your beloved Conrad Weller's fiancé, I wish you happiness and I say that sarcastically. Good day.**

It was written in Niponggo and just by that, Yuuri already knew from whom it came from.

"Your Majesty!" Gunter exclaimed. "Are you harmed? Did the arrow hit you? Are you alright—"

"Ah, I'm fine, Gunter."

"Yuuri! Did you see who attacked you? Describe him if you can." Wolfram demanded.

_A guy with black hair and black eyes. He wears the same uniform as I do and he's as intelligent as Murata, but he's not as nice and good as you guys and he has chin length hair. He's a guy who has glaring eyes, who has many abilities and someone who can kill me in just one strike. _

Yuuri smiled and shook his head. "Sorry, I didn't."

"You wimp!"

"Hey, don't call me a wimp!"

"Who could have done it?" Yozak murmured. "I'm quite sure no family is after kiddo right now. I've been spying all of them for quite a long time now."

"Using your maid dresses?" Yuuri guessed.

"How did you know?"

Yuuri just sighed.

"Nevertheless, we'll investigate any suspicious person coming inside the castle or lurking around the castle. We'll try to find out who has tried to attack you until thirteen o'clock tomorrow." Gwendal muttered and called all soldiers.

"It was from him, wasn't it, Shibuya?" Murata asked.

Yuuri gasped and then nodded. "Yes, it was."

"Who is that 'him' you're talking about?" Conrad interrupted in curiosity.

Both soukokus smiled and then shook their heads. "No, no, no one! No one!" They panicked.

Shinou and Conrad met each other's eyes in confusion.

_**~LFMH021~**_

"We're off then!" Yuuri, Conrad, Greta, Wolfram, Gwendal, Gunter, Murata, and Yozak bade as they stood beside the fountain. Each mazoku wearing Anissina's invention which they also used when they first went to Earth.

"I'll help you transport them." Shinou offered.

"Thanks, that would help a lot." Yuuri replied.

Both Shinou and Yuuri concentrated and then the eight jumped into the water and got sucked in.

After a minute of swirling around the transportation between the two worlds, Yuuri got out of bathtub first, then Conrad, Greta, Wolfram, Gwendal, Gunter, Murata and lastly Yozak.

"Oh my, you've arrived early today, Yu-chan!" Miko Shibuya said and then opened the bathroom's door. "Oh, you have many friends coming over today than before, Yu-chan."

Yuuri laughed and took out towels from the drawer near him and gave one to each of his companion. "Uh, yes, Mom, I brought them all because it's Christmas, that won't be a problem right?"

Miko smiled and shook her head. "Not at all! It's merrier with more people celebrating Christmas! I will get you all some clothes. Oh my, and there's also a cute girl, I will lend you Yu-chan's favorite dress when he was still a kid!"

Greta blinked. "Yuuri wore dresses?"

Yuuri blushed and pushed his Mom out of the door. "Er, uh, please get some clothes now Mom or we might catch a cold."

"Oh, right, right."

_**~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~**_

"Now, that's' better." Miko exclaimed as he looked at each Yuuri's companion wearing either her husband or her eldest son's clothes. "How long will they stay here, Yu-chan?"

"Um, I don't know…"

"Ne, Ne, can you all stay here for about a week, even just until New Year?"

"Won't we be a bother?" Conrad asked of politeness.

"Oh, of course not. We have spare guest rooms anyway! Anyway, introduce the new ones to me, Yu-chan while I wait for the rice to boil."

"Uh, ok, let's re-start the introduction. This is Wolfram, Gwendal, Gunter, and Conrad. They've visited before. And this is Yozak, one of the best spies in our world and also a cross-dresser, you can cross-dress him if you want, he won't object. And this is Greta, she is my daughter, well illegitimate daughter, we, Shin Makoku's residents, adopted her because she has no more parents and she's a very nice and good child." Yuuri explained as he gestured at each of his companions.

"That's fantastic! I am Yu-chan's mother, Miko Shibuya, you can also call me Jennifer if you want. Yozak, I'm sure we'll get along; and Greta-chan, I will give you a lot of dresses! I'm sure you'll look good on them!"

"Hai!"

"Sho-chan, Papa, get along with all of them, alright?" Miko warned as he turned towards the living room; the others also did and found Yuuri's brother and father sitting across each other in the living room.

"Of course. I'm Yuuri's father—Shoma Shibuya." Shoma introduced with a welcoming smile.

"And I'm Yu-chan's brother, Shori Shibuya." Shori introduced and pushed his eyeglasses with his index finger.

"Shori, you're back early today." Yuuri mumbled as he offered the others to sit and relax.

"It's Onii-chan."

"Er, yeah, alright…"

"Bob made me go home early because it's almost Christmas."

"Ah, I see…" _You have such a sweet life…_

_**~LFMH021~**_

Yuuri rubbed his hands together as he gazed at the gray clouds at the sky. No sign of the sun today; just gray clouds which indicated that it will either rain or snow soon. "Ah, so cold…" He muttered under his breath.

His eyes widened when a warm and big coat was placed behind him. "You shouldn't be out here; you'll catch a cold." Conrad whispered.

The Maou smiled and shook his head. "It's alright. It's not that cold. What are the others doing?"

"Well, your mother is making Greta wear the dresses _you _used to wear when you were still a kid. Your brother is busy with his computer. Your father is talking with Gwendal about things only they know about. Wolfram and Gunter are entertaining themselves with some photo albums. Yozak and Murata are cross-dressing due to your mother's request." The other enumerated and chuckled.

"Ah, Mou….Now, I'm embarrassed with all my photos. Mom made me wear those dresses when I was just a kid because she said that she really wanted me to be a girl." Yuuri sighed and turned to the brunette. "Aren't you cold?"

Conrad shook his head. "Not really."

"Come on, we can share this jacket. It's too big." Yuuri offered as he sat on the step before the ground of the backyard.

The soldier placed Yuuri infront of him as he wrapped his arms around the latter before he wrapped the jacket behind him. "Alright then, we're now both not feeling cold anymore."

Yuuri's cheeks reddened and then he looked up. "Aren't you regretting being my fiancé?"

"Such things shouldn't be asked, Heika. I will never regret it; you must know that." Conrad whispered.

Their hands slowly and quietly intertwined. "I got my courage back when I learned your feelings the night before the duel…I realized how foolish I was to think that I wasn't meant to be the Maou. I know that God and Shinou chose me to be that world's Maou because it is my destiny." He explained and then leaned his head closer against his fiance's chest. "You won't leave my side, right, Conrad?"

"Of course not, He—Yuuri… Never again will I betray you." He replied.

He snuggled closer to the brunette's chest. "Conrad, what do you want as a Christmas gift?"

Conrad smiled and placed his chin on Maou's shoulder. "I think you've already granted my wish, Yuuri."

"Really? When? What was it?"

"Agreeing to be my fiancé was the best gift I've ever had." Conrad whispered.

Yuuri's face turned into tomato red. "Waah! Geez, Conrad! Stop saying embarrassing things!" He complained.

He chuckled. "Oops, sorry."

They chuckled and then stared up at the starless sky as snow started to pour down from the sky.

_**~LFMH021~**_

"Is the package ready?" _He _asked to one of their household maids.

"Y-Yes, shall we send it now?"

_He _smirked. "Yes, please do."

"What is the content of that package, Your Highness?"

_He _fixed his hair then turned to his knight. "A surprise. A gift which will surely surprise our dear King Yuuri."

**A/N: Gaah! What a lame chapter! I'm not good with mysteries!**

**I think I've made some mistakes again, but I tried to proofread it on my own.**

**Thanks for the previous reviews!**

**PLEASE REVIEW AND SUPPORT! Thanks!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews, loyal readers. Here's your chapter five:**

* * *

_**Silhouette Chapter Five:**_

"Conrad!" He heard Yuri shout from somewhere.

The brunette turned. The said boy was running towards him with a warm smile on his face.

Conrad couldn't help smiling back. "Yuuri. What is it?"

Yuuri stopped infront of him. "Well, you see, I was with Greta and she gave me this." The soukoku unhidden the thing behind him and it was a bouquet of flowers. "She asked me to give this to you when I saw you. She said it's a gift for being a good father to her."

He, without hesitation, accepted it. "If ever you see her before I do, please pass my 'thanks'."

Yuuri nodded. "Sure." He replied and then blinked. "By the way, Conrad…" The Maou paused and then looked at him with tearful eyes.

"Yuuri?" He lifted his hand and touched the black-head's cheek. "What is it?"

"I'm leaving soon."

His eyes widened. "What? What do you mean?"

Yuuri smiled ruefully. "I—"

In a split second, the Maou infront of him was dragged backwards by a person hidden in the shadows. "Yuuri!" He yelled, placed the bouquet in somewhere it won't be destroyed and ran after the shadow. "Yuuri!" He called out again.

"Conrad!" From somewhere, Yuuri cried out.

He saw a silhouette from few meters before him and then when he looked up it disappeared. All that was left was a letter.

**Condolences, Lord Conrad Weller. From the one who killed your beloved Yuuri Shibuya.**

He heard a chuckle, so he turned into a corner and fell on his knees with what he saw. The body of his beloved laid on the cold ground, a sword passed through from his chest to his heart until it went out from his back. The brunette touched his fiancé's hand and it was as cold as ice…verifying the latter's death. Tears formed in the corner of Conrad's eyes. "Yuuri!" He shouted in despair and hugged the lifeless body of the boy infront of him.

* * *

Suddenly, his eyes opened when a hand was placed on top of his chest. He gasped for air and then looked at his side. Yuuri's sleeping beside him, his hand and head on top of his chest and his jet black eyes closed for a deep slumber.

Conrad touched Yuuri's hand and it's warm. "It was just a dream?" He murmured to himself and sniffed, involuntarily. "It was just a dream." He stated to himself. "Yuuri's here. He's alive. No one killed him. No sword passed through his heart onto his back. His body isn't cold. He's alive." He chanted and sighed in relief.

"Mmm…Conrad?" Yuuri mumbled, his eyes half-opened.

Conrad must have woken him up when he mumbled to himself. "Yes, Heika?"

"Mmm…It's Yuuri…Are you alright? Did you have a bad dream?"

He smiled and ruffled the Maou's hair. "Yes, but its' nothing that serious. I'm fine. Go back to sleep, I'll just be here by your side." He pledged.

Yuuri smiled before closing his eyes again. After few moments, he snored, indicating that he has fallen asleep again.

Conrad took a deep breath and then looked at the clock on the wall on top of the door. "Two in the morning…" He mumbled and then distracted himself, so he'll get bored again and fall back to sleep. After his eyes roamed around his fiancé's room, his gaze caught the crumpled paper beside Yuuri's head. It's the paper which was along the arrow that attacked the latter yesterday. He quietly reached for it and read it. It was a good thing, he asked Yuuri to teach him how to read Niponggo when they were still at the castle when they have nothing to do for the day; and it was also luck for the brunette that he's a fast learner.

"Someone wants to kill him and take over his position as the Maou?" He gasped silently. "Why didn't Yuuri—of course, he won't tell us about this. He never wants others to worry about him, that's why he hid it." He sighed. He frowned, placed the paper inside his pants' pocket and then wrapped an arm around Yuuri before closing his eyes. _I'll protect him; even if it means I'll risk my life in doing it._

* * *

_**~LFMH021~**_

Yuuri opened his eyes and found no one beside him. Because the house was crowded due to too much visitors; Miko has decided that Conrad will sleep with Yuuri for the next few days. Wolfram and Gwendal stayed at one of the two guest rooms. Murata, Gunter and Yozak stayed at the other guest room. Greta was asked for Miko to stay with her and Shoma, also because Shori didn't want anyone to stay at his room.

"Conrad?" He mumbled and sat up. He rubbed his eyes and because of the coldness, he sneezed without warning.

A cotton blanket was placed on his back. He turned and was greeted by Conrad with a gentle smile. "Good morning, Hei—Yuuri."

He blushed and then smiled back. "Good morning, Conrad; you're still not used with using my given name." He commented and went out of bed.

"I'm sorry; it's just…I've been calling you 'Heika' for months that I've become more fond of it." The brunette apologized.

Yuuri fixed his bed. "It's alright; I understand. Have you taken a shower yet?"

"Yes, I've been awake for half an hour now." Conrad replied.

Yuuri stretched. "I see. Then, I'm going to take a short bath." He bade and was about to walk pass by his subject when the latter grabbed his arm. "Conrad?"

The brunette just stared at him for a minute and then shook his head. "It's nothing, I'm sorry." He mumbled and released him.

He blinked and then took Conrad's hand. "I'm going out later. Wanna accompany me?" He offered.

"Yes, of course."

_**~LFMH021~**_

"Hey, Yozak, Greta, do you want to come along later? I will buy few things, and will go out with Conrad."

Greta gladly nodded. Yozak grinned and nodded, and found the idea great.

"I'll come along too, Shibuya." Murata added.

"Hm, you're going to buy some things as well?"

Murata just smiled.

_**~LFMH021~**_

"I'm going to distract those two while you buy things, Shibuya. Let's meet infront of this café after an hour." Murata offered and dragged the red-head and the brunette child to a boutique of clothes.

"What exactly are you going to buy, Yuuri?" Conrad, who insisted on staying with him, asked in curiosity,

The Maou grinned. "Gifts."

"Gifts?" Conrad repeated and then he was dragged into different kind of stores as Yuuri look at some things and then decide what to buy.

After about forty-five minutes, the black-head finally stopped. Bags of different things inside of plastic on his hands.

"What…gifts…are you to give to everyone?" Conrad, who was still panting because of the continuous running all around, mumbled.

"A plush bunny for Gwendal. A painting set for Wolfram. A book about Japan and its culture and history for Gunter. A dress for Yozak, I know it's weird but hey, what am I supposed to give him? Toys for Greta. A famous book for Murata. A new dating sim for Shori. A cologne for males for Dad. And a make-up kit for Mom." Yuuri enumerated. "Because it's Christmas, they already placed the gifts inside a gift box for free."

Conrad blinked. "I think you've missed saying what's mine." He teased.

Yuuri's cheeks suddenly reddened and it's obvious it wasn't because of the coldness of the season. "Y-You will find out later!"

Conrad felt guilty after realizing that he didn't have anything in return for the occasion, so he sighed and placed his hands in his pockets and then realized something. "Yuuri."

"Yep?"

"Do you still have a spare gift box?"

The Maou nodded and handed a blue gift box. "Here."

Conrad kept it and smiled. "It's a surprise." He replied to Yuuri's confused look.

_**~LFMH021~**_

"Five…Four…Three…Two….One!" Miko and Shoma counted together and then the clock struck twelve in the midnight meaning that it's Christmas.

After eating the cake Miko prepared and the dishes Yuuri and Shori prepared together; they decided to give their gifts to one another.

Yuuri couldn't help laughing with his companions' looks after they received all the gifts.

Gwendal's eyes twitched, and he couldn't' help staring at the cute bunny plushie and the cute doll Greta tried making with Miko just awhile ago. Gunter cried in happiness when he opened the book and also found that there was a dictionary how to read Japanese inside; the room was almost filled with his tears. Wolfram's eyes sparkled when Yuuri explained his gift to him. Yozak suddenly disappeared and then emerged again wearing Yuuri's gift which made everyone laugh. Greta jumped in joy with all the gifts not only Yuuri, but also the others gave to her and gave each of them bracelets she made with Miko's making-accessories kit yesterday and earlier. Murata greatly appreciated his gift and gave Yuuri a new baseball cap in return.

The ones who live in Shin Makoku weren't able to prepare gifts and vowed to give one after they've found what gifts are suitable to give from Shin Makoku.

Yuuri placed a gift box infront of the tall brunette. "T-That's yours."

Conrad opened it and found a very beautiful necklace inside. A necklace with a special bottle and a special kind of sand as a pendant was Yuuri's gift. Conrad's name was also imprinted on the bottle; it's chain is gold. "It's beautiful."

Yuuri averted his gaze when Conrad looked at him with a grateful smile. Why? Because his heart might burst.

Conrad placed a small box on top of Yuuri's open palms. "This was a gift Dad inherited to me. He said that it's like a lucky charm. I want you to have it."

Yuuri opened the small box and there's a bracelet with a pearl in its center. "Is it a pearl…? No, it's like a solidified teardrop. And the chain is well-made, its' golden luster captivates me…" Yuuri mumbled and put it on. "Is this alright? Your father inher—"

"It's fine. It's like a substitute when I'm not around."

Yuuri touched the tear and smiled. "It feels warm when you touch it."

"Mysterious, right?"

"Hey, Conrad." Shori demanded.

The couple both turned their heads towards the bespectacled Shibuya.

"I heard that you've become Yu-chan's fiancé, is that true?"

Conrad nodded without reluctance.

"Why?" Shori grunted.

"I don't really know what you mean withthat question, but if you're asking why I asked him to be my fiancé, then the answer's simple. I love your brother."

The room was then filled with silence.

"i—" Yuuri started.

Miko squealed and then hugged both the tall brunette and her youngest son. "Invite us on the wedding!"

Yuuri blushed. "Mom!"

"It's Mama, Yu-chan!"

"Ah, right…"

"Oh, by the way, Murata, Yu-chan, you two have another gifts." Shoma interjected and then stood up and took the boxes on top of the table and then handed the blue on to Murata and the red one to Yuuri.

"I have a bad feeling about this." Murata murmured. "In three, Shibuya."

"One…"

"Two…"

"Three!" And they pulled the ribbon of the boxed and removed the box's top.

Both the Maou and the Great Sage froze in their seats.

"Heika?" Gunter asked.

"Geika?" Yozak called out.

"Yuuri." Conrad whispered and tapped the black-head's shoulder.

Yuuri blinked then took out the presents inside the box. "It's a voodoo doll and a miniature coffin…" He murmured.

"Wha-? Who the hell would give such a gift?" Wolfram demanded as he grabbed the presents Yuuri held.

"What did you get, Geika?" Yozak queried and peeked through the bespectacled's shoulder. "Oh, you received the same…"

"I think I know who did." Murata mumbled and took out the folded card inside.

_**Merry Christmas, Murata Ken, Shin Makoku's Great Sage. I've been thinking of making my special knight your replacement as the Great Sage of the Great Demon Kingdom, but I'm sure that you'll refuse, so you're the second on my people-to-kill list. Merry Christmas, I wish you happiness, and I say that sarcastically.**_

"He's really something," Murata sighed.

Yuuri took his out and opened while he trembled.

_**I hope you liked my gifts! Merry Christmas! My special gift for you is your soon death, don't worry, it won't take any longer, just wait few weeks. I wish you great happiness, oh, I'm sincere….maybe? See you soon, Shin Makoku's worthless Maou; your position will soon be mine.**_

"He's persistent." Yuuri mumbled and threw the gifts inside the nearest trash can.

"But I think he's serious." Murata replied and threw his, as well.

"Who is?" Shori demanded.

The Maou and Great Sage looked at each other and then turned to the others. "Just someone who loves pranking."

"Stop lying!" Shori snapped.

"Heika, please do tell us. We'll do our best to help—"

"It's nothing serious, Gunter." Yuuri interrupted.

"Yuuri…" Greta whispered.

Yuuri forced a smile and kissed the small brunette's forehead. "It's late already, it'll be better if you go to sleep now."

"Kiddo—"

"It's alright, Yozak."

"You know that it's our responsibility if something happens to you—" Gwendal started.

"It's fine, Gwendal. You don't need to worry about this." Murata interjected with a professional smile.

The Maou stood up, the gifts he received were in his hands. He looked up and smiled, a smile that he usually made. "Thanks for the concern, but it's really nothing. I…I'm tired. I'm going to sleep! It's late already, so all of you better get some rest now, too. Good night and Merry Christmas." He lied and quickly went upstairs.

Murata sighed and then looked at the gifts in the trash can; and then stood up, as well. "Good night and Merry Christmas, as well, everyone. I'll go to sleep now." He bade, bowed and left.

"T-That was kind of unexpected…" Miko mumbled. "Yu-chan looked so down earlier. I wonder what was inside that note and who the sender was…"

"Once he kept something, he'll never let anyone know about it." Shoma sighed.

Conrad stood up. "I'm…going to accompany him. I'll try to ask him."

"Oh, please do."

_**~LFMH021~**_

The tall brunette stood infront of their room and knocked. "Yuuri?"

The door opened and Conrad's brown eyes met jet black ones. "Yep?"

"Are…you alright?"

Yuuri smiled and then pulled the brunette inside, then locked the door. He opened the windows and then let the snow and wind come in. "The night's so peaceful!"

Conrad stood behind the Maou and then wrapped his arms around his neck. "I'll protect you."

Yuuri smiled. "That's why I'm not that worried anymore, because even what happens, I know that you'll be there with me. I know that all of you will be there for me, so I will face the challenges and threats ahead of me with confidence."

"I know you can do it. You make the impossible, possible."

"I'm not that great, but thank you…" Yuuri whispered.

"Merry Christmas, Yuuri."

Yuuri laughed. "Merry Christmas, Conrad."

"Will it be alright if we go out tomorrow? I want to look around your world without anything to bother us." Conrad requested.

"Sure."

"Would you like to bring the others along?"

"Well, I want to be with you alone, but it'll be unfair with them, so I guess I will." Yuuri replied.

Conrad chuckled. "True. I guess you're right. Yuuri,"

Yuuri turned. "Yes?"

Conrad leaned his lips against the Maou's. "I love you."

Yuuri closed his eyes and responded. "As I do."

Suddenly, Yozak appeared from outside the window. "I was just checking if Commander was able to get inside…" He mumbled and then grinned. "Sorry about that; I interrupted something, right? Better go!" He teased and started to go downwards. "Whoosh! Pretend that I never came!" He shouted.

"Yozak!" Yuuri scolded, his cheeks red as tomatoes.

**A/N: How did that end like that?! Oh well…**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Silhouette Chapter Six:**_

"You cheater! Who was that person who just called and even wanted you two to have dinner later?!" was what Yuuri heard first thing in the morning as he woke up.

He sat up and rubbed his eyes. "Mom's making a ruckus again." He mumbled.

"They're so energetic, aren't they?" Conrad replied.

Yuuri gasped and turned. Conrad's seated beside the window and looked like he was just waiting for the Maou to wake up. Yuuri stood up and fixed the bed. "I'll be done after few minutes!" He bade as he grabbed any clothes he could from his closet, then went inside the bathroom to fix himself.

After almost ten minutes, he was done and went out, with a refreshed expression. "Waah! That was nice!" He mumbled to himself.

"Your hair's still wet, Yuuri." Conrad pointed out and stood up. He took the towel in the Maou's hands and dried the latter's hair, himself which made Yuuri's cheeks redden.

"You cheater! Yu-chan, Sho-chan, pack your things, we're leaving this house and I'm filing a divorce with your father!" Yuuri heard his Mother shout from downstairs.

He sighed. "There she goes again."

"And I'm not kidding this time!" Miko added.

"Wait, Jennifer! Jennifer! Listen to me! She's a co-worker and we're meeting later to discuss about business! Jennifer!" His father panicked and then knocked at his youngest son's door. "Yu-chan, help Papa!"

"Excuse me." Yuuri mumbled and opened the door.

Shoma Shibuya suddenly grabbed his shoulders. "Help me, Yu-chan! Your mother's at it again! You're the only one who knows what to do! Please, Yu-chan!" He begged.

"Dad, stop bugging Yuuri first thing in the morning." Shori scolded as he came out from his own room.

"You too, Sho-chan or else we'll get separated from one another! You know Papa cannot live without you three!" Shoma pleaded.

"No, solve this yourself. You're already adults; act according to your age, will you?" Shori muttered. "Yuuri, we're going out."

"Eh?!" Yuuri gasped. "But why?"

"Because they're discussing about 'divorce' again." Shori replied.

Yuuri frowned. "But I'm not a five-year old kid anymore! It's not like I don't understand a thing about this!"

Shori sighed. "I suddenly miss the times when you clung at me wherever I go. You were so innocent and cute back then; you're still cute but you're becoming rebellious."

"You just noticed that?!" Yuuri demanded.

"Yu-chan, Sho-chan, pack up, we're leaving." Miko Shibuya went out of the master's bedroom, her hands held two suitcases.

Yuuri sighed. "Mom, seriously."

Conrad went behind his fiancé. "So, what are you going to do now?"

Yuuri sighed again.

"Yu-chan, please!" Shoma begged.

"Don't you dare laugh." Yuuri threatened to Conrad.

Conrad just smiled, amused.

Yuuri's eyebrows twitched before he faced his mother. "Mama, please don't divorce Papa. It'll be lonely without you two together." He mumbled with and used his innocent eyes.

"Did Yu-chan call me 'Mama' again?!" Miko gasped and hugged her youngest son. "Of course, Yu-chan! I will not divorce your father again as long as you continue being this sweet!"

"Mom, I'm not a five-year old kid!" Yuuri complained.

"Well, you're still the baby of the family." Shori pointed out.

"Ugh! I'm leaving! I'm really leaving!" Yuuri whined and went downstairs.

"Waah! Yu-chan, don't!" The other three Shibuyas shouted.

Conrad chuckled. "Such a lively family."

"Now I know why Heika's such a great and nice person. I'm so glad!" Gunter exclaimed.

"Is this usual?" Gwendal asked.

Murata laughed. "Yes, it is. This usually happens even when I'm here."

"And let me guess, they're just doing it to make kiddo make his puppy eyes?" Yozak guessed.

Murata nodded. "Yep."

"So that's where Yuuri's idioticness came from." Wolfram commented.

"Wolfram, don't be so rude!" Greta scolded, pouting.

"Waah! Greta, that's so cute!" Wolfram mumbled in happiness and hugged the small brunette. "Did Miko-san give you this dress? It looks good on you!"

Greta beamed a smile. "Really? She did!"

"That's so cute, Greta. My daughter's so cute!" Yuuri, who suddenly appeared upstairs, exclaimed and hugged his daughter.

"Where are your parents and brother?" Gwendal queried.

"Still searching for me. They didn't know that I already came back here." Yuuri replied with a proud grin. "Let's go downstairs and eat." He offered.

_**~LFMH021~**_

"Where are you taking us, Yuuri?" Wolfram demanded as they followed behind the Maou.

They went outside to roam around and spend their remaining time having fun. They're tour guides are Murata and Yuuri.

"This is it! This is a baseball field!" Yuuri exclaimed and gestured towards the baseball field inside the barriers and metals nets.

"It's quite different from the ones you've asked to be built in our world, Heika." Gunter whispered.

"That's' because there are materials that are needed to be used that cannot be found in that world, Gunter."Murata replied.

"Ah, I see. Such an interesting fact." The silver-head murmured.

"Oh, Shibuya, Murata!" a masculine voice greeted.

They all turned their heads and found a taller guy with black hair and eyes behind them with a warm smile.

"Ah, Junniji!" Yuuri replied.

The guy named Junniji ruffled the Maou's hair which made Conrad frown. "Been awhile since I've seen you. I heard that you're the team captain of the baseball team in your school and won until the quarterfinals already. Congrats, man!"

"You talk like an old man." Yuuri teased. "Don't forget you're just a year older than me."

Junniji laughed and pinched his cheek, which now, made the tall brunette glare at him.

"That bastard. How dare he touch our Maou like he's just an ordinary kid?" Wolfram grumbled.

"We are ordinary kids in this world, Lord von Bielefeld." Murata pointed out. "Did you forget that this is our world and in this world, we're nothing but a pair of plain-looking and average teenagers?"

"Oi, Murata. How's school going? Are you the First in your Year Over-all again?" Junniji asked as he turned to the bespectacled Great Sage.

Murata chuckled. "Yes, but it's not such a great achievement."

"He's boasting, isn't he?" Junniji demanded at Yuuri.

The latter laughed. "He sure is."

Gwendal saw his second brother's glaring eyes and cleared his throat.

The three soukokus turned.

"Ah, sorry, guys, this is a senior who used to play baseball with me when I was still young. He's a childhood friend. His name is Junniji Yukimura. Junniji, these are my friends from other countries: Wolfram, Gunter, Gwendal, Yozak, Greta and Conrad."

Junniji smiled. "Nice meeting you all."

The others nodded an acknowledgement. "Same here."

"I was about to visit you yesterday but my parents house-arrest me for Christmas, so I was currently heading towards your house, but it's better that we met here. I'm going to give you my gifts." Junniji stated and gave a wrapped box to Murata and another to Yuuri.

"Oh, a new botebook for take-down notes and an organizer. Thanks a lot." Murata mumbled in gratitude.

Yuuri opened his and gasped when a puppet suddenly went out from it. "Junniji!"

The said guy laughed and then handed a new one. "Just kidding. Here's the real one."

Yuuri eyed it.

Junniji laughed and opened it, himself. "Look inside."

Yuuri gaped at the thing inside before taking it out. "It's a good luck charm."

Junniji winked. "Father finally taught me how to make one, so I figured to give the first one I make perfectly to you."

"It-It's better than your father's…" Yuuri mumbled and looked inside the small bag. "It's the sand from the Enchanted Beach near your house…Thank you very much!"

"My pleasure. I better get to the convenience store and buy muffins already or my younger brother will kill me. See ya." Junniji bade and patted Yuuri's head before walking ahead of them.

Murata glanced at the tall brunette and found him staring squarely at the disappearing figure of their friend. He grinned and pushed his eyeglasses upwards.

Yuuri turned and smiled at Conrad. "Have you eaten any Japanese food?"

Conrad's eyes turned warm and gentle again and he smiled back at his fiancé. "No. Why?"

"Would you guys like to try some? Mom gave me pocket money and told me to show you around wherever you want." Yuuri offered.

"That sounds great! I want to try some Japanese food!" Greta exclaimed and asked Conrad to carry her. The latter complied willingly.

"Sure, why not?" Wolfram replied.

"Whatever Heika wants me to try, I will willingly try it!" Gunter murmured.

"It won't hurt to try." Gwendal mumbled.

"I want some!" Yozak shouted.

Conrad chuckled. "If you insist then I will do so, Yuuri." He whispered.

Murata grinned wider and then surprised everyone when he shouted, "Junniji, we're heading towards the town, as well! Want to show us around?"

The said guy turned. "Huh?"

Murata smiled and waved. "I'll just call your parents and apologize if you'll get home late! Wanna accompany us? Shibuya won't mind and he'll be with us until the end!"

Yuuri's eyes widened. "Murata, what—"

"If he doesn't really mind." Junniji responded.

Yuuri stiffened. "Uh, no, of course…not. I don't mind…"

Murata saw Conrad's eyes darken and he mentally celebrated his success.

"Geika, you're so sly." Yozak whispered.

"Wanna join?" Murata offered in a whisper.

The red-head grinned. "Sure."

Wolfram placed a hand on his hip as Junniji ran back towards them. "Hey, Conrad, won't you do anything? Yuuri's your fiancé, right?"

"Huh? What am I supposed to do?" The brunette responded.

"You can hit him." Gwendal suggested.

"Well, Junniji-san is Heika's friend, but I can feel another intention from him." Gunter agreed in a murmur.

"What do you think, Greta?" Wolfram asked to the smaller brunette at his second brother's arms.

Greta smiled. "I still prefer Conrad to Yuuri."

"See? Even your daughter is agreeing." Wolfram grumbled.

"Let me carry her and just accompany His Majesty or I'll kill you if someone becomes his new fiancé." Gwendal threatened as he took Greta in his arms.

"Go, Conrad!" Greta cheered.

Wolfram and Gunter pushed him beside the Maou.

"W-Wait—"

Yuuri turned and looked up at his fiancé. "What's up?"

Conrad blinked. "Uh, nothing. They are just…playing me." He lied and looked behind him.

Wolfram glared at him, Gunter has this 'you can do it' expression in his face, Gwendal raised an eyebrow as if asking: 'what the hell are you waiting for?', Greta has a smile that showed him her encouragement. Murata and Yozak just grinned at him and he can feel something suspicious about the latter.

_**~LFMH021~**_

"This is takoyaki." Yuuri mumbled as they sat on a long bench in the park.

"How do you eat this?" Wolfram asked as he eyed the poor food.

Murata picked on piece using the small stick in the corner of the paper plate. "You get it like this and then eat it."

Wolfram took the takoyaki in the stick the Great Sage picked for him and ate it. "It tastes fine." He mumbled as he chewed.

The others did the same and gave their own opinions.

"Ah, Greta, you have sauce in your cheeks." Yuuri exclaimed and looked for a tissue.

Conrad took one from the paper bag where their takoyakis were placed at and then wiped the girl's cheeks. "Being clean is one thing that makes a person beautiful." He stated.

Greta smiled. "I agree!"

Junniji glanced at the small brunette. "Er, so, who is she?"

"Uh, she's—"

"I'm Yuuri and Conrad's daughter!" Greta exclaimed which made Yuuri and Conrad flinch.

Junniji dropped one takoyaki of his on the ground. "W-What? How old are you?"

"I'm ten." Greta replied and ate another one.

"Then, doesn't that mean Shibuya became your father when he was still five or six—"

"No! That's not it!" Yuuri cut in. "S-She's my cousin's daughter but because her parents passed away in an accident, Greta is now being taken care by my grandparents and sometimes she visits us especially on holidays. Because her parents are dead and I'm always the one who plays with her, she requested to treat me as her own father. Conrad was…uh, he's very kind to her, so she asked the same request and so when someone asks who she is…she answers that she is our daughter…" Yuuri lied.

There was a silence before Junniji chuckled. "I see, so, that's how it is. And here I thought my innocent childhood friend has committed a crime! And you were so cute when you were still five or six; I still couldn't forget how you looked when you wore those dresses your mother bought and pigtailed your hair."

Yuuri blushed. "Don't remind me."

Junniji laughed again and patted the Maou's head which made Yuuri's seatmate's –Conrad—eyes narrow.

Murata and Yozak exchanged looks, grinned and then proceeded.

"Ne, Junniji-san, how long have you and kiddo know each other?" Yozak queried.

"We know each other since we were three years old."

"What are the things you know about him?" Murata then asked.

"Hm, well, how tall he is, how addicted he is in baseball, how loving he is as a son and brother, how friendly he is, how kind he is, how many kids he has made smiled, how many people he has helped and what personalities he posses that others do not know. Oh, I also know some of his embarrassing moments."

"H-HEY! You promised me that you won't tell anyone those!" Yuuri protested.

"I promised and I didn't say any of them yet." Junniji pointed out.

Murata saw Conrad's fists clench.

"Then, what is kiddo's type?" Yozak added.

"Yozak!" Conrad scolded.

Junniji glanced a second to Conrad, which Yuuri didn't notice, before grinning. "Well, as I remember…he said that he likes the kind, quiet, responsible, simple, thoughtful, and generous type. Someone who'll stay loyal to him and will never leave him alone."

Everyone's eyes flickered towards Conrad Weller.

Murata smirked. "That sounds just like you, Junniji." He teased.

Junniji looked at the eating Yuuri. "It does, doesn't it? Maybe Shibuya just likes me so much that he described me." He replied and placed an arm around Yuuri's shoulder.

That gesture made Conrad snap. "It would help a lot if you'll remove your arm around him."

His cold tone made Yuuri look up. "Conrad?"

"Why would I?" Junniji challenged.

"Because you didn't even ask his consent." Conrad retorted.

Junniji removed his arm before crossing his arms infront of his chest. "And who are you to Shibuya to say such things?"

"Junniji, stop it!" Yuuri scolded.

Conrad stood up. "I'm going to the bathroom." He bade and left.

"Seriously, Junniji, stop teasing people like that. Not because you know someone's weakness by just seeing him—you'll quickly tease or piss him off." Yuuri sighed.

"If only you, Shibuya, if only you know why…" Junniji mumbled in disbelief.

Yuuri stood up, as well. "I'm going to talk to him." He bade and ran towards the nearest bathroom.

"Yozak, Geika, stop teasing the new couple." Gunter scolded.

Murata and Yozak just grinned in victory.

"Didn't know Commander is the jealous type." Yozak said in amusement.

"I also didn't, Yozak." Conrad agreed.

They all looked up and found Yuuri and Conrad already before them.

"Made up already? That was fast." Murata teased.

"You wimp, you said 'I love you' didn't you?" Wolfram demanded.

The Maou blushed. "Don't call me a wimp!"

Junniji laughed before standing up. "I need to go. It was fun being with you guys. See you soon, Shibuya, Murata." He bade and walked passed by Conrad. He halted for awhile and placed a paper in Conard's hand. "Someone wants to kill Shibuya. Find those persons in your world and get rid of them because they're starting their plan to assassinate your Maou. If you are not careful, you will lose him in a blink." He whispered, patted Conrad's shoulder and started to walk again.

"W-Wait, how—"

"My father's a mazoku, too and sometimes he brings me in your world, that's all." Junniji filled in and raised a hand before he finally left.

Conrad placed the note in his pants' pocket and helped Greta stand up. "Let's go to our next destination?"

"How about that?" Greta pointed the Ferris wheel that could be seen from the not-so-far-away Amusement Park.

"Sure, let's go." Yuuri replied and became the lead.

Conrad and Greta beside him; the others behind him.

Yuuri was happily chatting with Greta when Conrad saw a silhouette from behind a tree. He looked up and found the silhouette running away. He narrowed his eyes and looked at the tree on his right and found another silhouette; it quickly ran off to the forest as he glared at it.

His heart thumped loud when he touched the paper in his pocket.

"_**If you aren't careful, you will lose him in a blink."**_

_Just like in my dream…_

He took Yuuri's hand.

The latter blinked then looked up at him before smiling warmly which made Conrad's heart sink.

_I'll protect him. I'll protect him. Whoever own those silhouettes will never get away…We will find them and find out what they want…We will not let anyone harm Yuuri again…_

* * *

**A/N: Such a lame chapter I made… I'm disappointed with myself…**


End file.
